


Hands Held Tight

by CloudDreamer



Series: Trail of Silk [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Quiet lesbians at the end of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: Parian and Foil are together when it matters.
Relationships: Lily | Flechette | Foil/Sabah | Parian
Series: Trail of Silk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hands Held Tight

They take it in slow motion.

The rogue and the hero.

The knight and the lady.

Foil and Parian. From white to black to something more like the sky just before Leviathan showed his face. Grey. Cloudy, with a promise of dangerous storms. 

But not to each other. They protect each other. Not to have. Not to control. Just to hold as the world comes to a close around them. They’ve each fought so long, so hard. To be seen. To be respected. 

They’ve lost too much to go back to the way things were before. But what they had before wasn’t as much as they pretended it was. For now, they breathe, lips occasionally pressing together. Gentle. They release soft sounds. Content, if not quite happy. 

They’ll never be fixed. Scars fade; they don’t heal. But a hand to hold in these dark times... it’s enough warmth for them.


End file.
